A Thin Line between Love & Hate
by Love n Hate
Summary: AU Sort of Based on MDWAV A Cantonese Series. TenTen, descendant of the Ma family who have been a family that have been in the Vampire Slaying business for years. Neji x TenTen Sasuke x TenTen. And who's the man cladded in Green.
1. Prologue: The Beginning

**A.N:**I sort of based the story out of My Date with a Vampire 1-3, but it really doesn't have much to do with it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto and the characters in Naruto nor the Plot from MDWAV 1-3

**

* * *

**

**Prologue  
**By: Love n Hate

Whenever vampires were rising, there was always a group of unknown skill to fight them… That would be the Ma Family. The Protectors of Light with all-powerful women containing killer instinct; generations after generations of the Ma Family fought off evil and kept the world at peace. They would risk their lives- yet all of them yearned for one thing they couldn't seem to obtain- love. Even though the simplicity of the word suggests the meaning and acquiring of it as easy, none of the experienced and deadly Ma women were able to obtain the simple gesture. Perhaps the heavens cursed them to fall for their deceased enemies, dying in the arms of their fated enemies. But love surpasses time. And sure enough, the years pass.

* * *

The year is 2005, the ever-fast-growing world where things can change as quickly as it came. It was a regular day in Hong Kong-humid and hot. In the fast paced Hong Kong lives a spunky and lighthearted girl, speeding down the busy streets. Her roller blades skid on the asphalt as she curved and maneuvered her way around the many people surrounding her. Loud music pounded in her ears as the two chocolate-colored buns on top of her head bounced to the music. Indeed, it was a normal day as the girl, dressed in loose cotton cargos and a sleeveless black oriental shirt, skidded to an abrupt stop at the entrance of a highly popular bar. "OHAYO, SHIKAMARU-SAN!"

Enter the life of TenTen Ma. The 8th generation of Ma Women that are fitted to fight evil wherever and whenever it appears. A glance of the young woman, it seems like she's like every normal girl. She has a fittingly job with enough money to pay for rent and a bit left for food and assortments, but hidden in those clothes of her, she hides deadly weapons. Taking life by the storm, TenTen leads a dangerous life of slaying vampires and other supernatural beings. The tomboyish beauty spends half of her life perfecting such skills for being so deadly comes at a price.

Walking over to the lazy bum, she whacked a paper fan at his pineapple shaped head. "Sheesh, Shikamaru, you have an I.Q over 200, yet you prefer working as a bartender. You never fail to amaze me."

Shikamaru merely tossed a gun at her. "Here… It's the latest version, the bullets can kill the vampires instantly." He was literally laying on the table, his legs propped up and a toothpick in his mouth.

A wicked grin came upon her face as she stared down at the silver gun. Holding it straight ahead, she pointed it at Shikamaru. "I wonder… If I shot you with one of these, would you finally start working?" The grin grew wider as the lazy bartender jump off the table and walked behind the table and started polishing the glasses. "Women… they're so bothersome…" The scowl was ever so visible as he would occasionally gaze at the young woman.

TenTen is the owner of the popular bar named Whimsical. Certainly she doesn't seem so, for she was the DJ of her own bar. Pulling the huge headphones on, she listened to music while sitting on the circular seat, with the silver gun in her hands. Emptying the compartment, she found silver bullets with Chinese scriptures on them. It seems Shikamaru had done his job of finding her the perfect gun for slaying vampires. Falling back against the seat, she leaned against the neighboring wall and looked at the files for which vampires were currently disturbing the city. As she flipped through the multiple files, two caught her eyes.

"Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Neji… Interesting."

Her eyes flickered for a split second before curving into a sly smile. Her day was going to be interesting after all.


	2. Chapter 1: Knights & Princesses

**Disclaimer:** Yes blah blah blah. Something about the property of Naruto and such.

* * *

Chapter 1: Knights & Princesses

The club was packed tonight, while the music pumped and alcohol lingers around the club. Ino and Shikamaru were preoccupied serving drinks to customers while Naruto was seen around the counter with the shy Hinata. Meanwhile TenTen was rocking to the music, DJ Headphones around her neck, her body moving rocking to the music. Her blood pulsed; her senses were heightened along with the euphoria that filled the air. Sweat glistened on her tone body, thanks to the many years of training. As the techno song ended, she spun a slower record and dedicated the songs out to the couples out tonight. Jumping down from her stand, she excused herself to maneuver her way toward the bar for a drink.

Today she was in the mood for a shot of rum. She figured that if she was to go hunting later, she might as well get something to get her blood pumping. Although as TenTen made her way through the crowd, two pair of eyes was intently focus on her. It bore holes through her brain if possible.

A flash of red was concentrated on the young woman. He went by the name of Uchiha Sasuke, the last survivor of the Uchiha Clan and the only other clan that's able to stand the sunlight besides the Hyuuga. Not only that, they're one of the many clans able to reproduce. Sipping his glass of red wine, he swirled the red liquid before placing it back on the table.

Meanwhile, Hyuuga Neji sat on the black stool, his snowy eyes focused on Hinata, her current target. He was to retrieve her and bring her back with him. They were direct orders from Hiashi. A black beanie was pulled over his head to cover his seal while he dressed casually in a black dress shirt, few of the buttons unbuttoned exposing his creamy unscarred skin. Donning a pair of black denim, he blended in easily minding the long hair, which pooled over his shoulders. It was velvet black, making his flesh a lot paler than it's normally seem. Although her eyes were gazing over at Hinata, he would switch gazes over to the young woman on the DJ who moved sensually to the beat. He captivated her, indeed. He was slightly disturbed that she looked so much like her. Emptying the thought out of her mind, his eyes narrowed under the dark shades at the man occupying a seat out on the tables. Indeed it seems the Uchiha was out today, and judging from his brimming anger, he was out to kill.

Concentrated on the vampire, he didn't notice TenTen sliding in a seat not so far from him.

"Shikamaru!" She yelled over the music as he mixed the drink and pours her a glass. The drink seemed tainted a crimson red, curtsey of Shikamaru as it struck interest in the Uchiha's eyes. Reaching for the glass, TenTen found a cool hand over hers and she was positive it wasn't anybody she knew for it was far too pale. Her chestnut eyes gazed down at the cup, as his grip tightened. Her lips pressed into a grim line as she turned to face him to attack him with a sarcastic line to counteract his lame excuse as to hit on her.

"Wait a second bud.." The music drowned out her voice as she had on her deer in the headlights expression as she stared at the stoic Hyuuga. Who did he think he was touching her, but at that one specific moment, all that matter was the fact that time seemed to slow down while they stared puzzling at each other? Ironically TenTen didn't expect this to be happening. She knew that this might happen in some cliché plot in a cheesy romantic movie somewhere, but to her? She was no princess and he was no knight in shining armor. He was tall, handsome, and _pale,_ but she was a vampire slayer and he was an immortal. It can't work, right?

A sense of déjà vu crept up TenTen's neck as she shivered. As the thought settled in, she kept falling in and out of consciousness. It was those eyes of his. It pulled her in and she knew that it was possibly the worse thing to do since her job was to kill him, but at that moment she could summon up the strength to bother. Those eyes held so much pain that TenTen subconsciously held out her hands to touch them.

However like every cliché plot, something always managed to go horribly wrong. Just before she could touch his face, the lights shut off automatically. Correction, there was some strange blackout plaguing the city. On cue, TenTen snapped out of the childish trance and she no longer felt his presence.

Her senses were heightened as she maneuvered through the panicked screams as the people rushed out the doors and into the dark moonless night. A few ghastly purple lights were from the backup electricity, but with everybody gone, it was a little more than eerie. Scanning throughout the club, she hears nearby screaming of Ino and Shikamaru about something being broken. Instead, the man in the black caught her attention. Uchiha Sasuke, in his little corner sat calmly staring intently over at her. His plans were spoiled due to the unplanned blackout.

"We shall meet again.. TenTen…" He vanished into the shadows leaving behind a white petal tainted with a drop of blood and the untouched glass of red wine.

"Uchiha Sasuke. You're the last surviving member of the Uchiha Clan. So let's the battles begin. We'll see who's stronger, your arrogance or my skills…"

* * *

A/N: I UPDATED! For those that are reviewed. Thank you very much. The chapter is pathetically short, but I promise the next few chapters will be longer. I haven't written many long chapters before so give me some time. I'll get the hang of it.

The story may start to get confusing. You might have a few questions, but they'll get answered in the next chapter or so. So sit tight and enjoy this little snippet for now.


End file.
